Love Killer
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Pertemuan setelah enam tahun. Pemendaman rasa rindu. Pelepasan rasa rindu dan mencoba mengulang kembali apa yang kandas di masa lalu. Tanpa mengetahui posisi masing-masing saat ini.


**Character by Akiyoshi Hongo**

 **Main Daisuke Motomiya, Hikari Yagami, Takuya Kanbara**

 **Genre: Romance, Criminal.**

 **Rate T nyerempet M. Penggunaan tata bahasa yang agak nyeleneh.**

Matanya memandang lurus jalanan malam yang ramai. Sekali dua kali, berlebih terkadang dia menabrak pejalan kaki lain, namun tak sekalipun dia menghiraukan orang lain yang dia tabrak. Umpatan jengkel tak masuk pendengarannya. Telinganya hanya mendengar deru napasnya dalam cuaca yang dingin. Lelaki ini terus berjalan lurus, namun nampaknya masih peduli pada keselamatan nyawanya, dengan menghentikan langkahnya di depan tiang lampu jalan yang menyalakan lampu merahnya pada tanda di larang menyebrang.

Matanya mengedar melihat sekitar. Merapatkan jaketnya, berjalan melewati beberapa belokan. Orang sekitarnya, terutama kaum pria mendecak dan terbengong melihat dirinya yang berjalan. Kekaguman akan paras indah dan menawan, cantik di terpa lampu jalan. Perempuan ini berhenti, saat akan menaiki jembatan penyebrangan, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok di seberang jalannya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, dan kemudian senyuman kecil tersungging di wajahnya. "Nak."gumam kecil, suaranya agak menandakan kebahagiaan dan matanya menjadi teduh "Aku menemukan ayahmu."

#

"Hal yang baik."

Sekilas matanya yang mati menjadi setengah hidup. Tak menyangka dirinya menemukan sosok yang hilang dari dirinya.

"Lama tak jumpa."senyumannya membuat suasana yang dingin baginya menjadi hangat "Daisuke-kun."

"Hikari."

#

"Baik-baik saja?"

Daisuke mengangguk. Matanya menatap keluar jendela cafe.

"Begitu... Enam tahun sudah kita tak pernah bertemu sekalipun ya. Kupikir kamu tak di Odaiba lagi."

"Aku... tiga tahun awal tak di Odaiba. Tiga tahun terakhir aku kembali kemari."

Hikari menyesap minuman pesanannya "Kau makin kusut kulihat."

Daisuke menatap Hikari, mengambil cangkir pesanannya dan menyesap "Dan kamu makin cantik."

Tertawa kecil "Aku sudah jadi tante-tante tahu."

"Dua puluh enam tahun ya. Taichi-senpai sudah punya anak berarti."

"Usianya dua tahun. Kamu pernah membayangkannya menikah dengan Sora-san?"

"Sedikit terbayang. Aku hanya tahu Sora-senpai berhubungan dengan kakak dari si pirang."

Agak tertegun mendengarnya "Yah... ceritanya agak panjang juga sih."melirik sekilas keluar "Kamu... memendam kebencian pada Takeru?"

"Apa aku pernah menampakkan sikap bersahabat padanya?"

"Sejak dulu... ya... tidak pernah."memaklumi.

Melihat arloji di tangannya "Aku harus segera pulang."mengambil tasnya dan berdiri.

Tangannya menahan Hikari "Hei."bangkit berdiri "Bisa kita bertemu lagi?"

Merespon dengan lambat "Ya."memberi senyum "Kita bertemu lagi."

####

"Kukira kamu akan membela si pirang."

Berjalan pelan, beriringan. Dua hari dari pertemuan awal. Kebetulan keduanya tak mengganti alamat e-mail dan juga nomer ponsel masing-masing.

Tertawa kecil "Harusnya aku membelanya, begitu?"

"Mengingat kamu kekasihnya. Atau mungkin sudah menikah."

Makin tertawa agak keras, beberapa pandangan orang melihat mereka. "Aku tak mungkin di luar malam-malam begini bila sudah menikah."

Matanya mengawasi "Aku dan dia sudah kandas."

Melebarkan matanya "Maaf."menjadikannya biasa kembali.

"Tak apa. Sudah lama juga kok."

Mendadak canggung bagi mereka. Sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Terus berjalan. Hingga Daisuke berhenti melangkah "Hikari."

Menyadari Daisuke tak lagi berjalan di sampingnya, membalikkan badan "Daisuke-kun?"

"Kamu... maksudku, kita."seperti ragu memilih kata "Bisakah kita mengulangnya."

Tak berekspresi lebih, seolah sudah menerka apa yang akan terjadi sebenarnya. "Apa kamu ingin mengulangnya?"

"Aku yang mengajak. Berarti jelaskan."

Menghembuskan napas "Agak lama sejak aku dan Takaishi kandas. Kurasa, sudah waktunya aku mencoba berhubungan lagi. Terlebih, denganmu."mendekat "Kita bisa mengulangnya."

##

Aneh, Daisuke melihatnya "Kamu punya kenalan seorang manager Love Hotel begini."

Hikari yang baru kembali setelah memesan sebuah kamar, untuk mereka pakai "Kanbara-kun."melirik kebelakang, orang yang Hikari sebut Kanbara, melambai "Dia temanku saat kuliah."

Hanya ber-oh, mata Daisuke sekilas memicing, seperti agak tak suka melihat orang yang Hikari sebut teman semasa kuliahnya. Menaiki lift dan keduanya hilang di telan pintu lift yang menutup. Orang yang Hikari sebut Kanbara tersenyum "Orang baru ya. Hikari-kun memang hebat."

Menyewa love hotel, sudah jelas maksudnya. Keduanya yang sudah dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, saling mencumbu dan merangsan tubuh masing-masing. Mata Daisuke semakin hidup, Hikari yang matanya semakin sayu dengan gairah. Memuji bentuk tubuh, saling mengatakan apa yang sebelumnya tak mereka katakan, Rindu.

Dua jam sudah terlewati. Daisuke menyesap rokoknya. Hikari yang terkulai di ranjang, lemas karena pergumulan. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak merasakan larasmu."

Hikari mendudukkan dirinya, merasa puas dengan permainan mereka. Daisuke menoleh "Kamu juga. Masih rapat... kau perawatan? Atau kamu tidak pernah melakukan seks lagi?"

"Kamu ingin aku jujur? Atau kamu ingin menebak sendiri?"

"Perawatan. Tak mungkin wanita secantik kamu menganggur lama."

Daisuke mematikan rokoknya, berbalik dan menindih Hikari kembali. Menampakkan dirinya masih belum puas akan pelampiasan rasa rindunya.

####

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Aku dan Daisuke-kun. Hmm hampir sebulan."

"Dia tentu tak tahu siapa kamu sebenarnya kan."

Tertawa kecil "Tidak lah."

"Orang yang sedang tidur dikamar. Dia yang keberapa bagimu?"

"Kukira Kanbara-kun lebih tahu."

Kanbara tertawa kecil juga "Kukira, kamu akan one night saja dengannya. Ternyata tidak toh. Kamu serius berarti?"

"Disebut serius, mungkin ya. Bagaimana ya..."Hikari menenggak minuman keras yang di sediakan Kanbara "Dia agak spesial."

Mengerti "Ooh, jangan-jangan dia itu mantan kekasih yang kamu ceritakan."

Mengangguk, kepalanya kembali mengenang jaman dulu, semburat merah tipis muncul di wajahnya.

"Tapi dia tak tampan tuh. Malah banyak kerutan dan suram begitu."ejek Kanbara.

"Haah? Dari mananya."terdiam "Yah, memang sih... dia agak suram sekarang. Tapi ketahui saja, larasnya adalah yang terbaik yang pernah kurasakan. Sama seperti dia dulu memerawaniku."

Mata Kanbara melebar, tak percaya. Ini langka baginya, Hikari memuji kepemilikan pria. "Bila Hikari-kun sampai memujinya begitu. Artinya sangat luar biasa?"

Tersenyum sinis "Staminanya juga."

"Masa? Dia seperti loyo begitu."

"Aku tak berbohong. Aku dan Daisuke-kun bisa beronde-ronde, dan aku juga sulit mengalahkannya. Malah aku duluan terus yang keluar."

Hikari menangkap geliat lain Kanbara. "Napsu?"

"Mendengarnya jadi ingin merasakan dia menusuk lubang belakangku."

Hikari meraut wajahnya, kesal. Melampar gelasnya dan Kanbara sigap menangkapnya "Tak boleh. Daisuke-kun milikku. Kamu tak akan kuberi izin mencicipinya, barang sedikitpun."

"Pelit."

####

"Media heboh lagi ya."

Daisuke melirik Hikari yang diam, melihat monitor lebar yang terpasang di jalan. Berita kriminal, pembunuhan.

"Pembunuhan lagi."

"Ya. Daisuke-kun hati-hati ya. Aku takut kamu kenapa-napa."

"Kamu juga. Kuharap berhati-hati."

Gang sepi, Daisuke yang sedang bernapsu mencium Hikari.

"Daisuke-kun. Jangan disini ah."

Tak mendengar, Daisuke makin bernapsu dengan tangannya sudah menelusup masuk dalam baju Hikari.

"Kita ke hotel yang biasa."

Mendengarnya, Daisuke terdiam. Agak kesal. "Bisa di tempat lain?"

Menangkap geliat lain "Kenapa?"

"Aku tak suka pada siapa... ah Kanbara."

Berkedip beberapa kali "Cemburu?"

Ketahuan begitu cepat dan jelas "Aku.. tidak cemburu..."memalingkan muka.

Tertawa kecil "Tenang saja."mencium singkat Daisuke "Dia itu gay. Dia tak suka perempuan sepertiku. Justru aku malah khawatir dia menikungku dengan merebutmu."

"Konyol... aku juga tak akan mau dengan laki-laki."

##

Love hotel yang biasa, Kanbara yang menyambut dengan biasanya. Daisuke tak ingin dekat-dekat, maka Hikari lagi yang memesan.

"Kamu benar-benar menjadi serius dengannya?"tanya Kanbara lagi.

"Ya."memasuki kunci kamar ke dalam tasnya "Tapi... ini yang terakhir."

Kanbara menangkapnya, senyum yang tak pernah muncul bila di depan orang yang tak mengenal Hikari lebih dekat. Berjalan menghampiri Daisuke. Kanbara mengikuti gerak mereka yang memasuki lift "Hee. Baguslah. Aku juga sudah tak sabar."seringai.

Tak perlu waktu lama, begitu masuk. Hikari menaruh tasnya, dan Daisuke sudah memeluknya panas, melucuti pakaiannya dan sudah kedepan akan menjadi panjang bagi mereka.

#

Tiga jam sudah. Hikari yang sedang berjongkok di depan selangkangan Daisuke. Ronde entah keberapa bagi mereka. Daisuke meresapi terus nikmatnya permainan Hikari. "Aku tak pernah membayangkannya. Aku bisa bersama denganmu lagi. Sejak si pirang itu merebutmu."

Suara slurp terdengar "Tepatnya sih, bukan merebut. Hanya saja aku ingin dengan Takaishi-kun saat itu."

"Begitu ya."agak melukai perasaan Daisuke, memejamkan mata "Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Aku ingin terus bersamamu."

Matanya masih menutup, namun perasaannya membaik.

Tapi semua itu tak bertahan lama, merasakannya. Daisuke merasakan sebuah hal yang tak asing baginya. Matanya terbuka, menangkap adegan mendadak dari seringai lebar Hikari. Sebuah pisau pemotong dekat dengan selangkangannya "Potong."keras Hikari berkata dengan melesatkan pisaunya.

Dekat, nyaris kena. Sigap, Daisuke menahan laju pisau dengan kakinya, pisau menusuk betisnya.

"Hikari."

Serasa tak percaya, mendorong jatuh Hikari.

"Kenapa?"

"Terkejut. Sekarang akan kuungkapkan hal yang kuinginkan."

Memainkan pisau dengan seringai masih di wajahnya "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Sangat. Sangat. Sangat. Sangat."menurunkan seringainya, meneteskan air mata "Namun aku juga membencimu, orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku."

Daisuke diam, mendengarkan. Berbahaya baginya, namun tak bergeming sedikitpun untuk kabur.

"Kau tahu. Saat itu, aku sangat mencintai Takaishi. Aku dan dia akan menikah."

Daisuke tetap diam, matanya memandang waspada, dia tak tahu berita baru ini.

"Namun semua hancur. Karena kamu. Daisuke-kun."

"Aku?"

"Ya. Karena kamu. Tepat sebulan setelah aku membuangmu, menyampakkanmu. Aku baru mengetahuinya."

"Apa?"

Urai air mata dengan seringai khas pembunuh sadis "Aku mengandung anakmu."

Tak percaya. Melebar, sebuah berita baru yang tak pernah ia ketahui.

"Anakku?"

"Ya anakmu."

"Bukan si pirang?"

"Aku tak pernah melakukan seks dengan Takaishi-kun. Dan kamu adalah satu-satunya yang menggagahiku."

"Satu-satunya."

"Ya. Sampai sekarang. Hanya kamu satu-satunya lelaki yang merasakan tubuhku."

Tak menurunkan pisau. Daisukepun tak menurunkan waspadanya "Anakku?"

"Aku membencimu. Dan juga anakmu ini... aku menggugurkannya."

Shock. Daisuke mematung.

"Karenamu, menabur benih dalam rahimku. Aku tak jadi menikah dengan Takaishi. Dia membenciku, hatiku dan harapanku hancur. Belum kenyataan bahwa orang tuaku juga jadi menjauhiku, ah mereka mengusirku. Namun oni-chan terkadang memberiku bantuan."

"Aku hidup, kamu tahu. Melacurkan diri. Namun, aku melacurkan diri, bukan hanya untuk uang tapi juga untuk, rasa kebencianku. Karenamu, aku menjadi membenci laki-laki. Maka aku membunuh mereka sebelum mereka sempat untuk menyetubuhi tubuhku."

Mengingatnya "Jadi... Johny Killer itu kamu."

"Ya. Dan aku tak pernah tercium jejaknya karena Kanbara."

"Dia.. partner in crime-mu?"

"Ya. Dia pedagang gelap organ manusia."

"Pantas. Terkadang mayatnya di temukan terkadang kehilangan beberapa organnya."

Siap menyerang "Ok. Cukup. Sekarang, matilah untuk cintaku. Daisuke-kun."

Saat sudah bersiap menerjang, Hikari merasakan hal lain. Daisuke tersenyum lebar, terlebar dari yang pernah Hikari lihat.

"Begitu."

Merinding, merasa sesuatu yang membuatnya meneteskan bulir keringat.

"Kebetulan sekali."mengepalkan tangan "Aku juga sama sepertimu."

"Sama?"

"Aku membenci perempuan. Karena dirimu yang membuangku."

Melompat dari atas ranjang, Daisuke hendak menggapai celananya. Hikari menyadarinya, selama melakukan hubungan seks bersamanya, Hikari tak pernah sekalipun melucuti pakaian Daisuke 'Itu alasannya ya.' Pantulan cahaya lampu, memantulkan sebuah benda tajam dari bagian celana Daisuke.

Cepat, Hikari mengantisipasi dengan mencoba menjegal Daisuke. Namun Daisuke mudah menghindarinya. Cepat, Hikari melempar pisaunya, dengan harapan bisa melukai Daisuke. Namun lagi, Daisuke menghindarinya.

Daisuke sudah mendapatkan pisaunya "Aku tak menyangka."menebas sembari menerjang. Hikari bergerak dengan melakukan back step, menghindari dari laju pisau Daisuke "Kamu sebegitu membenciku."sebuah seringai "Saat ini."

Menyadarinya, pisau yang Daisuke arahkan lurus padanya, ternyata memanjang. Panik, Hikari menggeser kepalanya, menghindarkan diri dari sasaran Daisuke, kepala Hikari. Gagal kena, namun menyerempet pelipis Hikari.

"Nyaris."memendekkan pisaunya, sedikit darah Hikari terdapat disana. Menjilatnya. "Enak."

Daisuke melihat Hikari lekat, seringai lebarnya nampak "Terdesak? Untuk ukuran pembunuh, kamu tidak sehebat yang aku kira."

"Ah."membalas cengiran Daisuke dengan senyum kecil "Aku memang tak kuat. Aku tak hebat. Aku tak pandai berkelahi. Maka, untuk membunuh laki-laki yang kujadikan target dari kebencianku, tak ada cara lain selain mendekatinya melalui kontak fisik seperti seks."

"Terlebih untuk mengincar batangan gantung lelaki ya."Daisuke menambah "Memang rasa nikmat yang dirasa sih."

Tubuh telanjangnya waspada, Hikari mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Dia tak akan mungkin menang dengan tenaga dan kemampuannya. Rayuan dan daya tarik wanitanya hanya mempan sekali, dan selanjutnya tak akan bisa di gunakan lagi. Maka mata Hikari melirik sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan.

Daisuke mengikuti gerak Hikari yang lumayan cepat 'Tiang lampu malam. Hiasan yang bisa di gunakan melawan.'cepat kakinya bergerak 'Ayo memanjang. Buddy.'Daisuke menekan tombol di pisaunya, pisau memanjang cepat.

Terburu. Hikari dapat menahan laju pisau dengan batangan tiang lampu "Cara yang sama dengan meteran ya. Berapa meter pisaumu itu bisa memanjang?"

"Tujuh meter. Kumodif sedemikian rupa agar tidak terlalu besar dan tidak merepotkan."

"Dari dulu aku tahu. Terkadang kamu selalu pintar, hanya saja bila terkait dengan hal-hal jahat."

"Dan aku mengetahui seberapa busuknya kamu sebagai wanita."

"Karena itu aku menyukaimu."

"Aku tidak menyukaimu saja. Aku telah jatuh terlalu dalam cinta darimu."

Saling menyeringai. "Kata cinta tak pantas untuk kita."

"Setuju."

Kanbara. Tempat lain, di meja resepsionis. Hanya tersenyum sembari mengelap gelasnya "Hikari-kun akan melaksanakannya sekarang. Pasokan jualanku menambah lagi."

Menuangkan minumannya "Tapi agak di sayangkan juga sih."

Meminumnya dengan sekali teguk "Padahal lelaki itu, dan cerita Hikari-kun membuatku ingin mencoba laras senapannya."menaruhnya dan menuang kembali "Harusnya request untuk tak di potong."

Tangannya meraba bagian belakang tubuhnya "Tapi tak bisa juga. Hikari-kun kan Johny Killer. Lagian dia terlalu menyukai lelaki itu... siapa namanya ya?"

Kamar yang di gunakan sudah berantakan. Terlihat Hikari yang lebih banyak terkena serangan. Luka goresan terlihat dari wajah, tangan, kaki dan tubuhnya. Berbanding dengan Daisuke yang nampaknya hanya terkena luka gores sedikit di pipinya, dan sebuah tusukan awal di kakinya.

"Untuk ukuran perempuan kamu sangat lincah Hikari."

"Daisuke-kun malah mengerikan, padahal kakimu seperti itu. Tapi masih bisa bergerak cepat."

Menundukkan kepala sejenak, menarik napas "Kita sudahi sekarang. Hikari."

Waspada kembali, luka goresnya membuat ringisan pelan dari mulutnya. Posisinya tersudut, pojokan kamar, terapit sebuah meja. Matanya terpancang pada gerakan Daisuke yang semakin dekat. Meyakinkan diri sudah waktunya, Hikari menekan sebuah tombol di bawah sebuah laci meja.

Laci meja terlontar seperti peluru, cepat dan nampak kuat. Daisuke melihatnya tak menyangka. Dalam ketidak fokusan Daisuke yang sesaat, Hikari menekan tombol lain, dan membuka sebuah meja. Menarik apa yang ada di dalamnya. Hikari mulai menerjang. Daisuke yang menghadapi laci meja, menghindar kesamping. Fokus matanya berganti saat di rasa sesuatu menempel di dada kirinya.

Sekejap Daisuke melihatnya sekilas, benda yang tadi di tempelkan padanya 'Stun gun!'

"Bye-bye. Daisuke-kun."

Aliran kejut menjalar tubuh Daisuke. Dalam hitungan detik, Daisuke terjatuh lemas. Tubuhnya lumpuh.

"Akhirnya senjata dari Kanbara-kun kepakai juga."

Menghela napas, kecapekan, agak tersengal. Hikari mencari pisaunya. Mendapatkan pisaunya dan mendekati Daisuke. "Saat eksekusi Daisuke-kun. Ayo potong johny yang sudah menimbun sampah di rahimku."

Kewaspadaannya mengendur. Tak menyangka, Daisuke masih dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Saat Hikari mencari pisaunya, pelan-pelan tangan Daisuke bergerak meski agak kaku. Maka saat Hikari dekat, kepalanya terangkat dengan seringai paksa "Surprise."

Pisaunya melesat dengan sekali tekan tombol 'Dengan jarak sedekat ini tak akan meleset.'

Semestinya, niatnya mengarahkan pada jantung, namun meleset agak lebar menjadi mengenai pundak kiri Hikari. Menusuk, dan sekaligus mendorong kebelakang kuat. Menembus pundak kiri Hikari. Jeritan kesakitan Hikari keras terdengar 'Sistem apa yang di gunakannya, pisaunya bisa sekuat ini?'

Perlahan bangkit, nampak semakin kuat kembali "Kau orang gila Daisuke-kun."

"Kita sama-sama orang gila. Tak usah saling mengatai."

Pisau tercabut, memendek kembali seperti semula "Mati. Hikari."menerjang.

Sudah pasrah. Hikari tak menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi, lukanya yang baru terlalu membuatnya kesakitan hingga tak bisa bergerak lagi. Namun keadaan tak memintanya menyerah. Tubuhnya bergerak paksa, sekuat yang Hikari bisa. Melihat tiba-tiba tubuh Daisuke yang goyah kembali, nampak saraf-saraf tubuhnya belum bisa pulih.

Secepat Hikari bisa. Sekuat Hikari bisa. Satu tebasan terakhirnya. Mengenai dengan sukses. Tajam dan langsung memotong Johny Daisuke. Daisuke yang tertunduk, terdiam begitu merasakan Johnynya terpotong. Matanya bisa melihat jelas potongan yang jatuh begitu saja dan darah yang mulai mengucur deras.

Mengangakat kepalanya, tak ada teriakan kesakitan. Menahan dirinya. Memberi senyuman kecil pada Hikari. Hikari mendudukkan dirinya. Membalas senyuman Daisuke, lebih pada seringai seolah tanda kemenangan.

Daisuke tergeletak, terlentang. Hikari memejamkan mata, menghembuskan napas panjang. 'Usai sudah. Kebencianku menguap.' Membuka matanya dan ya, pemandangan Daisuke yang terlentang namun kepalanya terangkat, mengarah padanya "Aku sudah tak kuat juga. Temani aku di dunia sana. Hikari."

Perlahan kepalanya tertunduk, hanya untuk melihat pemandangan terakhirnya. Jantungnya yang tertusuk dan tertembus. Darah mengucur dari mulutnya. Pisau kembali tertarik, membuat tubuh Hikari limbung, jatuh kebelakang dan tergeletak dalam posisi tidur.

"Ya. Aku tak kuat lagi. Tapi sebagai ciri khas terakhirku."

Tangannya yang sudah lemah. Menekan tombol pisaunya susah payah. Tombol di tekan, pisau meluncur kembali dan kali ini 'Itulah sasarannya.'menusuk lubang kewanitaan Hikari. Menembusnya hingga terus masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

##

"Aku hanya merasa, waktunya terlalu lama."

Kanbara mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat seisi kamar yang sudah acak-acakan, dan agak berbau amis darah. "Pemandangan yang sedikit menakjubkan."melirik mayat Daisuke "Sejak awal, aku merasa ada yang lain dari laki-laki ini."melirik mayat Hikari yang tertancap pisau milik Daisuke "Miss V Drill versus Johny Killer. Harusnya aku pasang kamera supaya bisa menonton perkelahian dua pembunuh kondang."

Mengambil potongan milik Daisuke "Ukurannya memang dahsyat. Penyimpanan belakangku bisa nampung gak ya kira-kira."menjilatinya "Ya sudahlah, saatnya bersih-bersih."

Melangkah keluar, namun terhenti. Kakinya merasa sebuah tahanan, menoleh kebelakang "Luar biasa."

####

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Tangannya meremas pelan. Merasakan tenaganya kembali, melihat sekelilingnya, tangannya masih tertancap infus.

"Sesuai yang kamu inginkan."memberi secarik kertas.

Membacanya, menutup matanya dan memandang Kanbara tajam.

"Aku telah menyelamatkan hidupmu. Aku juga sudah memenuhi janjiku padamu."

Mendekat dan cepat menempelkan bibirnya "Kini kamu seutuhnya milikku Daisuke-kun."

"Ya... semaumu Kanbara."

"Kuharap Johnymu sudah dapat bangun secepatnya."wajahnya bernapsu, napasnya memburu "Aku sudah tak sabar merasakannya menerobos pintu belakangku."

Kanbara duduk, kepalanya memandang lurus. Kepalanya kemudian turun, menciumi, mengelus Johny Daisuke yang masih tertutupi oleh celana berlapis selimut. Wajahnya benar-benar menyiratkan napsu yang menggebu.

Daisuke memalingkan wajahnya, menatap luar jendela. Senyumnya sedikit terbit 'Hikari... aku yang menang... Sampai jumpa di waktu yang lain. Wanita terakhirku.'

 **END**


End file.
